The clinical programs of the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) are designed to improve both the treatment and care of individual patients as well as to reduce the burden of the cancer problem in general. Affiliation with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) has proven to be an effective alliance to enhance these goals. Investigators of the UWCCC have a strong history of ECOG administrative and scientific leadership. Though significant personnel changes have occurred during the last grant cycle, stronger programs In drug development, lung and genitourinary cancer research, chemoprevention, and symptom control have evolved. These programs have outstanding potential for strengthening the clinical trials effort of the Group. The re-organization of the UWCCC clinics into disease oriented and multi-disciplinary centers of clinical research has resulted in excellent accrual to lung and urologic cancer trials. The clinical breast and gastrointestinal programs are developing with close interaction of clinicians and data management to achieve efficient case finding and enhanced accrual. Pilot studies with new chemotherapy and chemopreventive agents will be done resulting in Phase II and III trials to be taken to the Group. The new ACS funded Cancer Symptom Control Research program at the UWCCC will be a fertile environment for pilot studies to be further developed in ECOG. We will improve our already excellent affiliate network with better communication and sharing of accrual strategies. As in the past, ECOG studies will serve as a core curriculum for oncology trainees and general clinical discussion. All of these activities will result in improved patient care throughout the region of the UWCCC ECOG network as well as an improved ECOG standing among the clinical cancer research efforts nationally.